


Never Let Go

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Abusive!Aang, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Crying, Deliberate Badfic, Domestic Violence, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fainting, Forbidden Love, Healing Sex, Magical Healing Cock, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Rescue, Savior!Zuko, Suicide Attempt, Victim!Katara, Wangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara is trapped in an engagement to an abusive, entitled jerk. While on board a luxury ship she wants to end her own life, but a mysterious, handsome stranger catches her just in time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Go

Katara DeWitt was miserable, trapped in a miasma of pain and loneliness sharpened to a point on which she urged to thrust herself upon and end her tragedy of a life. Her sainted mother had died in an accident when she was but a child, and her cold father praised her elder brother and cared nothing for her. As soon as she'd come of age at fourteen he'd engaged her to Aang Hockley, a selfish rich boy who only wanted her to repopulate his bloodline. Their marriage took place only a week later and Aang had wasted no time showing the extent of his true colors, brutally taking her virginity and demanding a son from her.

Thankfully, she had yet to bear him a child, and she wouldn't if she kept taking her birth control herbs. But that was barely a comfort in her daily life as he would regularly beat her, belittle her and make her feel like a lesser object. A toy. A potential brood mare. And to make matters worse, to celebrate their union his family was taking hers on a fancy cruise ship from the Fire Nation. She was trapped, forced to act grateful, oppressed beneath her fancy skirts and corsets. The first night on the ship Aang was merciless with her, and she spent the night vomiting and sobbing her broken heart out.

The next morning, as she dressed, she looked at her slender, abused body in the mirror. Bruises littered her tender skin, scars tainted her inside and out. She was not beautiful, she was not pure. Should Aang die, as much as she would rejoice in the death of such a monster, no other man would have a used, abused whore like her.

"I cannot take it anymore," she wept silently as she made her way to the deck of the ship. If she could throw herself off, the cold, rough waves of the sea would swallow her and end her miserable existence. Alone, so alone...her brother cared not for her, her father saw her as an asset to marry off, and her husband's family thought her a pretty thing to parade around. She was not loved. The only person who had ever loved her was gone, singing with the angels now. "Farewell, cruelest of worlds," she whispered, and closed her eyes, preparing to throw herself into the icy waters.

It felt like...flying. But only for a moment, before she felt strong hands grip her and pull her back into the ship. Her heart clenched in fear, but the hands didn't feel like those of her husband. Someone lowered her gently to the ground, and she turned around to find herself looking into a pair of handsome golden eyes belonging to a handsome face.

"Hello," the man said, "my name is Zuko Dawson. I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation. Why is a beautiful girl like you attempting to end her own life?" he asked, his deep, silky voice full of concern. Katara, thoroughly shocked and still reeling from her near-death experience, collapsed, gasping with heart-wrenching sobs into the Prince's strong, muscled arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When she finally managed to calm down, Prince Zuko still held the lovely maiden in his arms. She was a slip of a girl, couldn't have been more than fourteen, but she'd stolen his heart instantly. The moment he caught sight of those flowing locks and knew she was about to take her life, he fell in love and vowed to rescue her from her tragedies.

"Please, tell me what troubles you," he whispered. The girl looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

"My name is Katara DeWitt. Not long ago, I was forcibly married to a man I do not love, a man who wants me only for my beauty and ability to provide him with a son. His name is Aang Hockley, and among others he appears kind and loving. But when we are alone, he hurts me..." She began to cry again. "He has already raped me more times than I care to count, and I am bruised and battered, body and soul, by his cruelty. And...and I cannot do anything about it." Tears like liquid diamonds slid down her cheeks, and Zuko softly brushed one away with his fingertips.

"Please, do not cry," he said softly, "a beautiful face such as yours must never weep. Sorrow does not befit a lovely girl like you, Katara."

"Oh, Prince Zuko..."

"Please, call me Zuko." He stood up, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to his private rooms. "I want to rescue you from this horrid man you call your husband. For I too know Aang Hockley, and he is the most childish, selfish, entitled creep I have ever had the displeasure of knowing! How I despise him! And to know such a boy is married to the most beautiful, angelic creature I've ever laid eyes upon turns my royal stomach! Katara, if you were my Princess, I would worship the ground you walk upon and love you more than anyone ever could!"

"Oh, Zuko!" That speech was all it took, Katara swooning into his arms. "I love you. We've only just met, but a little voice within me tells me you were meant to be my soul mate all along! I wish we could be together, to marry and have many children!" She'd always wanted to become a mother to soothe the ache in her soul left by her own mother's passing, and Zuko was the only one who could understand.

"I love you, Katara. Will you let me show you how much?"

"Oh, Zuko, yes!"

They came together in a deeply passionate kiss, their souls connecting. They divested each other of their stifling garments and made love many times on Zuko's big, royal bed. He felt like heaven inside her, and she was soft and warm all around him. Their union was blessed by the angels and spirits above, they both knew it, and when they'd finally spend themselves they slept in each other's arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Their love bloomed from that night onward, and soon Katara threw away her birth control herbs. Not long after, she found herself carrying Zuko's child. He promised to take her back to his palace and marry her as soon as the ship docked.

One day about a month later, though, their joy was brought to a screeching halt when Aang came storming in. He caught sight of them in each other's arms, and swooped down like a bird of prey. He wrenched Katara from Zuko's loving arms, twisted her wrist, and delivered a slap so hard that she crumpled to the ground, sobbing.

" _Whore_ ," he spat. "You will not leave my sight for the rest of this trip! Prince Zuko, if I ever see you look at her again I shall kill you!"

"But we're in _love!_ " Katara wailed. "Don't you see, Aang? You mean nothing to me! I can only ever love Zuko!" He hit her again, kicking her in the ribs, and she screamed in pain.

"Unhand her, you fiend!" Zuko commanded. "You are a selfish, spoiled brat, and you are in no way worthy of this girl! She will be my princess!"

" _Over my dead body!_ " Aang yelled. Katara stood up, attempting to defend Zuko, but unfortunately gave Aang a crystal-clear view of her torso in the process. Aang took one look at the newly-visible, very slight swell of her abdomen and turned purple with rage. With a roar of fury, he attacked Zuko! Zuko yelled out in pain as his eye was punched, and Katara felt a new strength rising within her.

"Stop it!" she screamed, and kicked Aang so hard he fell unconscious. But he looked almost dead! Suddenly, the rush of adrenaline wore off and she trembled, collapsing into Zuko's arms. "Oh, oh, what have I done?! Not only have I killed a living being, but I have done so with your unborn child inside of my womb! Ah..." She fell faint, and Zuko carried her to the infirmary. She needed to rest, her condition being as delicate as it was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

She woke up hours later, in Zuko's arms.

"You and our baby are just fine," he whispered. "I told the captain of Aang's misconduct and he's been taken to the brig, where everyone is standing in line to call him out on his behavior. Your father had a change of heart and had your marriage to him annulled, and our families have approved our union. We shall be wed on board the ship, among the approving eyes of all, and when we return to my palace you will be my Princess." Katara gasped happily, unable to process the good news he'd just unloaded on her, and began to cry.

"Oh, Zuko!"

"I love you, Katara," he said, and they kissed. Nothing would ever come between their strong, perfect bond of love again.

**Author's Note:**

> It pisses me off so deeply and so personally that Bryke threw away a beautiful love story like Zuko/Katara to spare the feelings of a fictional child. If you think Aang/Katara is good or healthy in any way or that Aang is a good person, you're extremely fucked up and I'm terrified of you.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Never Let Go - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230656) by Anonymous 




End file.
